


And then there were two

by MistressKito



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothels, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Segregation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKito/pseuds/MistressKito
Summary: Post-war AUWhere Starscream faces the difficulties of being a single parent to his son, Fracture.Just a heads-up. This story contains themes such as prostitution, homelessness, segregation (between Decepticons and Autobots), domestic violence, rape etc. This is a mature fic. Please don't read this if you find any of this material sensitive. I will put warnings at the beginning of any chapter that may be triggering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter mentions homelessness and domestic violence.

The seeker lay there in a dirty alleyway, shivering and curled up, trying to keep warm.

  
When the war had ended, the seeker had found himself helpless and wounded, courtesy of Shockwave's revenge-crazed Predacons; Darksteel, Skylynx and Predaking. He had hobbled aimlessly through the Sea of Rust after escaping them. Perhaps he had been trying to look for help? He hadn't thought anyone would come to his aid; but by some miracle, someone had indeed seen him and taken pity on him. The seeker was nursed back to health by the mech, to which the seeker was surprisingly grateful, given his devious and deceitful nature. The two mechs had grown somewhat attached to each other and as the years went by, as Cybertron's political and social infrastructure set in, they had found a proper place to live in, where they could establish themselves as citizens. Except the seeker. He was believed to be dead, and if he was found alive he would surely be arrested and executed, or be sentenced to life in jail.

  
But aside from the occasional beating he received from his partner, the seeker led a somewhat happy life. Until one morning, after a night of interfacing with his partner, the seeker found out he was carrying. He was at first ecstatic at the news, and he was excited at the prospect of raising a sparkling with his beloved. The seeker hadn't expected to be slapped and kicked by his lover, to be told that his partner didn't want to be the sire of the sparkling. The seeker was promptly kicked out of the house, and left to fend for himself on the streets, with no one to go to for help.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain poured down in icy sheets. Starscream shivered and curled up as best he could in his pregnant state. The sparkling was almost due and Starscream was terrified. He didn't know how he was going to deliver the child; going to hospital was out of the question, in fear of authority discovering that he was the ex SIC of the Decepticons. Starscream knew he wouldn't be able to bear separating with his sparkling at birth.

He watched as people passed by, hurrying to get out of the rain. None of them spared him a glance.

Starscream decided to get up and move further down the alleyway, hoping to find some rubbish to cover himself with. He walked slowly towards some rubbish bins, and opened the lid, recoiling at the bad smell. The seeker rummaged around inside, and after finding nothing but a few scraps of energon, he retreated further into the alleyway, looking around.

His optics rested on a torn-up, dirty mattress. He hobbled over to it, and lay down, shivering and curling up. He closed his optics, and listened to the heavy waterfall-like rain splash onto him, chilling him to the core. He finally fell into recharge when the heavy rain turned to a light drizzle, somewhat lulling him to sleep.

* * *

 

 The seeker woke up the next morning, to find that the rain had stopped falling. He shook off some of the remaining droplets that were on his frame, much like a dog would do. He then gathered his things, and moved out of the alleyway and onto the street, where bots were already going about their day.

He sat down, and took out his last remaining cube of energon he had managed to snag the day before. He sipped it, trying to make it last as long as possible. While he was sipping his energon, he watched passers-by hurry off to wherever they needed to be, presumably work. Starscream sighed, wishing he could be doing the same. However, nobody in their right minds would even think about employing him; Decepticons were scum in the optics of the Autobots, and even with qualifications, they didn't deserve a job.

When Starscream finally finished his energon, he placed the cube in front of him, and slumped backwards. Hopefully, a sympathetic Autobot would give him a spare Shanix or two. The seeker absentmindedly stroked his stomach and waited until the morning rush hour ended. There were still lots of people on the streets, but they were there for leisure, and not for work.

It was midday when someone finally paid some attention to the poor seeker. Starscream watched as the bot walked up to him, carrying a cube of energon, red Autobot insignia gleaming in the sunlight.

"Please... d-do you... would you mind sparing some change?" the seeker pleaded, blushing in humiliation and shame. The bot laughed at his begging.

"Go get a job, why don't you?" "B-but I'm carrying..." Starscream replied, while placing a servo on his stomach for extra emphasis.

"As if we really need more of your kind breeding!"

The bot gave Starscream's stomach a brutal kick, only partially blocked by Starscream's arms. He then proceeded to pour the contents of his cube onto the poor seeker's head, dropping the cube onto the ground once it had been emptied. By the time the seeker had cleared the sticky liquid from his optics, the bot had already walked away. He immediately placed his servos onto his stomach, tears slowly and silently falling from his optics, trying to find any signs of movement from his unborn sparkling. After finding none, he began to sob, still desperately trying to find something, anything. Just as Starscream thought he lost his sparkling for good, he felt a succession of tiny kicks. The seeker sobbed in relief, and clutched his servos around his stomach silently whispering his thanks to whoever was out there watching over him and his sparkling. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cold stormy night, when THE contraction hit him.

Starscream prepared himself for another contraction; he had been having a lot of them lately.

The seeker groaned in pain, and sat up, back aching. He got up from his damp mattress, and leaned against the wall, heaving and gasping as the pain intensified. He waited for it to end, as it always did, but it didn't. The contraction continued, just as intensely painful, perhaps even more so. Then without warning, a gush of liquid dripped from behind his panel. He panicked as he was suddenly aware of his sparkling moving inside him. The seeker clasped his stomach, and let out a low moan. He looked toward the street, and in a rush of crazed adrenaline, he stumbled out of the alleyway and into the streetlight. He looked around frantically, optics dazed, not really looking for anyone in particular. Starscream felt someone grip his shoulder, and turned around to see a concerned face. He saw the stranger's mouth move, but he couldn't focus on the words coming out, only the high-pitched ringing sound in his mind.

The seeker gasped again at the piercing pain, as he strained himself to hear what the bot was saying.

"We have to go... hospital... now..."

Starscream's optics widened, and he muttered something shaky and incoherent, as he watched the stranger dial the emergency services.

He heard sirens blaring, and he could only make out a vague white shape as the ambulance screeched to a halt. He felt the paramedics guide him to the back of the vehicle, and lift him onto a medical berth. The seeker tried to bat them away, but he felt the energy seep out of him as he raised his arms.

"No... don't take my sparkling away..."

A nurse approached him.

"You can squeeze my hand if you want,"

Starscream ignored him and gripped onto the mattress. He felt the ambulance stop, and the doors opened to a prison like grey building. The paramedics rushed the seeker through A and E, into a glaring white room.Out of the corner of his optic, he saw a blurry red and gold figure move towards him.

"S-Starscream?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream started to regain consciousness, and he could hear what the doctors were saying more clearly. He felt a tingle as his abdomen was scanned and a familiar voice spoke out.

"The sparkling is severely premature. There's a small chance of it surviving..."

At this, the seeker started to panic again and his optics darted around, as he hyperventilated. His vision became blurry again and tears dripped down from his optics. He heard a few reassuring murmurs, and felt firm servos squeeze his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"Okay now, I need you to relax. I need you to take deep, deep intakes for me, okay?"

Starscream looked up at the blur of red and nodded shakily, as he tried intaking a little slower.

"That's it, there we go... deep, deep intakes... I'm going to take off your panel okay?"

The seeker cried out in pain, and spread his legs slightly.

"Go and get some pain dampeners! And make sure they're not too strong!" the cherry red medic barked, as he watched the nurses scurry off to get said pain dampeners. Once they were alone, Starscream grabbed the medic's arm, and looked deep into his bright red optics, with his own tear streaked ones.

"My s-sparkling won't s-survive! It'll d-die a-a-and it's a-all my fault!

"Shh... I need you to relax now Starscream... your sparkling will survive I promise," Knockout said, holding the seeker's servo, and gently squeezing it. Starscream only continued panicking and screaming.

"E-even if it does s-survive, it'll only get t-taken away! My p-precious child will be taken from me!"

His whole body racked with sobs, and he held onto Knockout's arm even tighter, claws digging in a little and drawing energon. Knockout hissed slightly but didn't move his arm away.

"Starscream, look at me. Your sparkling will NOT be taken , I promise,"

"P-promise?"

"I promise,"

Starscream nodded, and took a few shaky intakes, spreading his legs a little wider, while Knockout removed his panel. The doctors and nurses rushed back with the pain dampeners, and quickly injected them into the seeker's arm, per Knockout's instructions.

"Now seeker, I need you to push as hard as you can, okay?" Knockout said insistently, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Starscream let out a feral, animalistic roar as he pushed as hard as he could, almost crushing Knockout's servo in the process. After about eight joors of pushing and screaming and pain, the sparkling was finally born. Knockout took it gently, and after checking over and scanning it, wrapped the tiny thing in a soft towel. The weak sparkling mewled pathetically for its carrier, barely able to reach out with its frail arms. Starscream looked up as Knockout walked over and handed him his sparkling.

"Congratulations! It's a mechling!"

Starscream took his son and held him close to his chest, stroking the soft metal carefully, purring a little. The little sparkling calmed down once he knew he was in safe servos. He then started to paw weakly but insistently at Starscream's chestplates, looking up at his carrier with demanding optics. The seeker only frowned in confusion at his son's behaviour, and looked toward Knockout, who was watching, for guidance.

"It looks like he's hungry," Knockout said, approaching the seeker, smiling a bit.

"Um... right..."

Starscream retracted his chestplates to reveal a little feeding tube. He then guided his son's head toward the tube, encouraging him to feed. The little sparkling latched onto the tube with his mouth, suckling quietly. The sensation felt a little weird, but Starscream soon got used to it, stroking his son's head lovingly. Knockout watched slightly amazed; it was strange to see the former SIC of the Decepticons act so caringly.

Once the sparkling was finished feeding, he yawned widely and closed his optics, falling asleep snuggled against his carrier. Starscream sighed and looked closely at his new-born son. He could see some of his own features: the crest on the helm, the long chin, the red optics. Apart from these simple characteristics, the sparkling bore almost no appearance to Starscream, his bright purple colour making him look more like his sire than anything else. The seeker gently turned him over slightly, and looked for a pair of wingnubs, that were usually present in young seekerlings. To his disappointment, he found none. It seemed that the sparkling was a grounder like his sire. Starscream continued his inspection of his son until Knockout's voice broke out.

"Have you thought of a name?"

Starscream thought for a moment not taking his optics off the sparkling. He then smirked and looked up at Knockout.

"Fracture... his name is Fracture,"

The medic smiled and picked up a datapad.

"That's a nice name,"

"Mhm... listen um... thank you... for everything... and I apologise for what happened between you and me during the war..."

Knockout sighed and looked at Starscream straight in the optics.

"I forgive you Starscream... and I'm sorry for leaving you when I did..."

The seeker nodded slowly, and looked down. An awkward silence ensued between the two for a few moments before Starscream chose to speak up.

"How... how was he premature when I counted... I counted every single day..."

"You must have counted wrong," Knockout muttered, handing Starscream the datapad that he was holding. Starscream took it, eyeing it suspiciously.

"What's this?"

"Just a form for you to fill out. You need to enter your full name, date of birth, place of birth, address, etcetera etcetera... oh and you need to fill in some information about your son too,"

Starscream bit his lip plates, and filled out what he could of the form, then handed the datapad back to Knockout. The medic took it and looked over at the information.

"You forgot to fill out your address and you didn't fill in parts of your ID,"

"Why do you need it anyway?" the seeker hissed, wings hiking up a little.

"Relax Starscream, it's so that we have you on our files in case of anything else happening to you,"

The seeker huffed and glared at Knockout.

"Fill in the rest of this please," Knockout said, handing the datapad back to him.

"I... can't,"

"It's not that hard Starscream, it's just an address..."

"But I can't..."

Knockout growled a little in frustration.

"Just do it for Primus' sake!"

"I told you I can't!"

"And why not?!"

"Because I don't have an address! I'm homeless!"

Their shouting awoke Fracture, who started crying. Starscream growled, then burst into tears and cried alongside his son. Knockout sighed and touched Starscream 's shoulder.

"Look... I can help you find some accommodation... and perhaps a fake ID..."

"W-what?"

"I want to help you and Fracture. It's the least I can do..."

"I-I don't need help!"

"Please Starscream, for the sake of your son,"

Starscream looked down at Fracture, who was still mewling pathetically, and remained silent for a few moments. Then he looked up, sniffling a little.

"V-very well..."

Knockout smiled at Starscream's response, then pulled a datapad out from his subspace, and began to flick through it.

"How are you going to find me an ID? And where will I live? And how-,"

"Don't worry, Starscream. I know a mech or two who will get the job done,"

Starscream frowned but then nodded slowly. He looked back down at his crying son, and rocked him slowly, murmuring comforting words in Vosian. As he was doing so, Knockout smiled and after saying goodbye, walked out of the room determined to help the ex-SIC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still needs some editing: I need to lay out the paragraphs to make it more clear when there is a break in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Starscream was woken up twice by his son's crying. He growled as he was woken a third time, and opened his chestplates so Fracture could refuel. As his son suckled furiously, Starscream looked down and couldn't help but smile as Fracture looked right back at him. He chuckled softly as Fracture hiccupped slightly.

"Slow down, little one," Starscream murmured, stroking his son's helm.

Once Fracture had finished, Starscream settled back down and closed his optics. It was all quiet for a few minutes, until his olfactory sensors picked up the most disgusting smell, followed by another bout of crying from Fracture. Starscream opened his optics, and gagged when he found the source of the horrific smell: Fracture's panel. He panicked slightly as Fracture's crying got louder and more desperate. It wasn't long before a nurse popped her helm around the corner.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Fracture's... I need to empty his waste tank but I don't know how,"

"Don't worry it's quite simple. There's a changing station in the bathroom, I'll show you what to do," the nurse said, as she led the seeker to the bathroom. She gently took Fracture from Starscream, and laid him down on the table, taking off his panel and showing Starscream how to clean the sparkling's waste tank. Soon enough, his tank was clean and he was cooing softly up at his carrier. The nurse handed him back to Starscream, who held him close. The seeker thanked the nurse, then went back to his berth.

Once the seeker settled back into berth, he looked down at his sparkling, sighing a little. Fracture was chewing on his fingers, wriggling in Starscream's arms. Starscream sneered in disgust and took Fracture's hand out of his mouth. The sparkling looked up at him, with a confused expression, then giggled and stuffed his hand into Starscream's mouth instead. He glared down at his son, and yanked the offending hand out of his mouth.

"Stop messing around you little demon, and go back to sleep!"

Fracture giggled and wriggled around some more. As Starscream was about to respond, a small chuckle sounded from the doorway. Starscream looked up.

"You can't be so hard on him Starscream, he's only a sparkling," Knockout said, smiling as Fracture reached up and grabbed Starscream's red helm crest.

"What do you suggest I do?" the seeker growled, trying to move Fracture's servo away.

"Play with him,"

"Play? Me?"

Knockout rolled his optics.

"Who else? Oh- here," The medic walked over and gave the seeker a plush toy.

"What do I do with it?" Starscream said, looking at the stuffed turbofox with clueless faceplates.

"Well... why don't you try talking through it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like this- hello my name is Mr.Huggles!" Knockout said, putting on a high pitched voice. Fracture stopped his assault on Starscream's helm crest and cried out in happiness clapping his servos. The medic gave Starscream the toy again.

"Now you try,"

"No WAY!" he cried, shoving the toy away.

"Come on Starscream, do it for your sparkling, he wants to play!"

"I don't care. I'm not doing it,"

"Do it Starscream,"

"No."

"I'm just going to keep pestering you if you don't do it,"

The seeker thought for a few minutes before sighing.

"Fine... I'll do it..."

Knockout grinned, then yelped as Starscream pulled him down and brought his faceplates close to the medic's, murderous intent in his optics.

"Tell anyone about this and I will carve out your optics. Understand?"

"E-explicitly," Knockout stammered. Starscream let him go, and after glaring at him, picked up the toy again and waved it around in front of Fracture. Fracture looked up at him and smiled.

The seeker cleared his throat.

"I'm Mr. Huggles the turbofox! Do you want to be friends?" he said, in a similar high-pitched voice to the one Knockout used.

Fracture giggled and reached up to touch the toy, while Starscream waved its arms about.

"I'll leave you two to it then," Knockout said, smiling warmly at both of them, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 

"I've got for you a new ID. You need to go by the name of Skycutter from now on," Knockout handed Starscream the new ID, who took it and looked over it.

"I think you may also need a new paintjob, so we can upload a picture to go with your new identity. Maybe a nice azure? Or maybe pitch black to go with your red optics... or maybe not that wouldn't go with-"

"Knockout! Focus please!" Starscream said, snapping his digits at Knockout and pointing to the ID. The medic cleared his throat.

"Have you found a place for me to live?"

"Yes Starscream...although I'm not sure you'll like it. It's the only place I could find at a cheap price,"

"Where is it?"

"In Kaon..."

The seeker's optics widened as his faceplates contorted with horror and disgust. He had heard about the appalling living conditions there, and how it was the most crime-infested place on Cybertron, especially now that it was filled with Decepticons who had no place else to go.

"Kaon? Couldn't I just stay in Iacon?"

"You know Decepticons can't rent or buy property in Iacon... It's for Autobots only,"

"B-but Kaon's filled with robberies, and prostitutes a-and drugs, and I'll p-probably get raped and-"

"Starscream calm down. As long as you're careful, you'll be fine,"

The seeker gulped, and bit his lip plate.

"But w-what about jobs? No one will want me..."

"I'm sure you'll find something there, Starscream. You've got qualifications in science, don't you?"

"Qualifications mean nothing when you're a Decepticon..."

"You'll find something," Knockout said, though he sounded a little uncertain.

* * *

 

After a few more days spent in the hospital, Starscream was cleared to go. Knockout had given him a transport card which would allow Starscream to use the monorail services at a small fee. Since Starscream was enlisted as a Decepticon on his identification card, he was made to find a place in one of the more cramped carriages, away from the plush and luxurious carriages that were designated for Autobots.

The carriage he now stood in was filthy and windowless, and a section of the floor was covered in a sticky substance that looked and smelled a lot like stale high-grade. The air was humid and reeked of perspiration, which was coming from the other passengers, who clearly hadn't bathed in some time. Layers of grime covered the railings, and the hard, metal seats looked like they hadn't been cleaned since they were first put there.

Starscream looked down at the small sleeping sparkling bundled up in many blankets in his arms. He watched as Fracture yawned and snuggled closer to his carrier. Starscream smiled, the small act of affection melting his cold spark a little.

A small red flashing light and a voice on the tannoy announced that the monorail was approaching one of Kaon's districts. As the train stopped, Starscream held his sparkling close to his chest, and stepped off onto the platform amongst other Decepticons. The apartment he was renting out was only a short walk away.

As Starscream walked out of the station and onto the streets, he immediately noticed the amount of rubbish that littered the streets as well as all the homeless who were sitting near the entrance to the station. Under other circumstances, he would have sneered and reeled away in disgust, but he had once lived in such conditions, so he could somewhat sympathise with those who were living among all the filth.

The seeker walked along a few more streets, until he reached the apartment. It was in a fairly nice condition, or as nice as you could get in Kaon; it was a dull, grey building, and even though it was built fairly recently, it still had an old, faded look to it.

He waited outside the building for the landlord to arrive and give him the keys. As he waited, he looked down at Fracture, who had just woken up, and who was chewing on one of the corners of a blanket. Having noticed his carrier watching him, he have him a big smile, and held up the side of the soggy wet corner of the blanket he had chewed. Starscream sneered and was about to reproach his son, when he noticed an Autobot approach him looking a little frustrated.

"Are you the new tenant of apartment 5a, designation Skycutter?" he asked, consulting a datapad.

"Yes... are you the landlord?" Starscream said. The mech looked at him disapprovingly and raised his optical ridge.

"Evidently." he replied. Starscream's spark dropped, and his wings dipped slightly in submission.

"I'll just show you the apartment, then I'll leave you to get settled in."

The Autobot didn't wait for Starscream to reply; instead he gestured for the seeker to follow him, which Starscream did compliantly. As they walked up the stairs to the fifth floor, Starscream noticed the strong stench of waste fluids, and held his intakes until they reached the apartment. The landlord unlocked the door and stepped inside, Starscream right behind him.

They stood in a room that appeared to be some sort of living room. It was sparsely decorated with a small brown couch and a small table. The room was attached to a little kitchenette, which decorated in a similar fashion as the living room.

"Well, I'd better get going. Oh- here are the keys," the Autobot said, placing them into Starscream's hand.

He then stepped back outside of the apartment.

"I'll see you later, I guess. And don't forget to pay your rent!" the landlord cried, rather threateningly. Before the seeker could say anything, the door was already slammed shut, and Starscream was left alone in the small room, with Fracture who was now chewing on his carrier's digit, looking up at him intently.


	6. Author's Note

Hi to everyone who has been waiting for an update or who follows this story.

I apologise for not updating for a really long time, but I assure you, I'm still alive. I'm going through a really tough time at school, since I have GCSEs coming up, which are HUGE exams here in the UK and are very stressful. This means that I won't update any of my stories until after June, because I'm going to be studying for the exams until May, when they start. And, of course, I will be doing these exams for about 5 intense and stressful weeks, so no updates during exams either. 

This doesn't mean I've given up on the story. I have almost completely planned out the whole thing, so that there are two books; one is a prequel, and one is the main part of the story as a whole. I've also massively improved on the plot, and just everything in general, so I promise it will be a good read.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating at all... and I hope that anyone who is still waiting for this story will continue to wait until after June, when I can fully relax.

As a side not, if you are looking for amazing fanfictions about Starscream having babies I would HIGHLY recommend reading RoboticDragon's fics, as they are great and have made me cry, so go check them out on archive of our own. 

Anywho, bye until GCSEs are over.


End file.
